Shake Up His World
by BreezyTV
Summary: Little random stories of Ty/Deuce. Main couples: Ty/Deuce, Rocky/OC. Rated M because it's very naughty! Slash and femmeslash, so don't like, don't read.
1. Birthday Sex

**A/N: Hi again! I'm back with another Shake It Up fanfic! You probably think I'm obsessed with the show! I love dancing so that's why I'm so obsessed! And Zendaya Coleman (who plays Rocky) and Roshon Fegan (who plays Ty) are so hot! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ty was a smooth playboy. He could get any girl or guy he want, have his way with them, and be done with them. People consider him insensitive to his play things' feelings, he says he's a hit and quit type of guy. And also, if he was so insensitive, why does he have a boyfriend who he loves and been dating for almost a year and a half?<p>

His boyfriend was the best thing that happened in his life. Because of him, Ty's personality dramatically changed. He stopped being the playboy he used to be. He stopped chasing at girls and stopping treated girls like play things. He started caring about other people's feelings. The old Ty is the complete opposite of the new Ty.

I know you're wondering who was the person to have so much influence on him and change Ty for the better. That person was notorious Martin Martinez or you might know him as "Deuce". The 13 years old enter Ty's life as his little sister's best friend, that soon progress into him being Ty's best friend. After years of wanting and waiting, Ty confessed his feelings to Deuce who happily returned his feelings and they been dating ever since.

_'Damn, where is he?'_, Ty thought as he waited outside their school, watching students exited the 2-story building, chattering about they were planning on doing for the weekend. Out of the sea of people, there he was. With his black hair spiked up as usually and his hip-hop style of clothing, he was so gorgeous. He was talking to Manny, his sister's long-term girlfriend. He decided to sneak up on him. He slowly stalked towards them, keeping his eyes on his prey. And when he was close enough, he pounced.

"AHH! Fuck!", Deuce shouted when Ty pounced, causing nearby students to turned their heads. He waved embarrassed, and then turned to punch his boyfriend in the arm.

"Owwww! What was that for?"Ty whined in mock-pain.

"For doing that! You know I don't like being sneaked on"

"I know. I'm sorry", he said in mock-sorrow, kissing him on the cheek.

"Do you guys want me to leave or something?", a southern voice asked, causing the two boys to remember their Asian-Latino friend.

"Sorry, Manny. I forgot you were here for a minute!" Ty grinned and embraced the girl.

Maria "Manny" Alejandra Baker was a rare sight. She was of Asian, Latino, and Caucasian descendents. She had long, dark drown hair with the most beautiful bright, blue eyes you'll ever see. Her small, curvy, and slightly muscular frame complimented her flawless olive skin.

"How can you forget me? I'm gorgeous!", she exclaimed, striking a pose causing both boys to laugh.

"If you says so. So what were you two talking about?", Ty asked.

"Deuce is going to find my birthday gift for you. He's gonna get it and I'm buying it from him."

"You know you're invited to the party tonight, right?" Ty asked.

"Nah! I'm buying the gift so I can sit across the hall, watching the party.", Ty swiped at her and she swiped back.

All of the sudden, Manny's cellphone blasted though her pocket with a ringtone that only indicate one person. She got her phone out, looked at it, and smiled. "I gotta go.", she simply said, kissing both boys on the cheek before bouncing away.

"I gotta go, too, babe. I gotta pick up Manny's gift.", he said before pulling Ty in a deep kiss. Sadly, the kiss only lasted a few moments and Deuce walked away. Ty stared at his ass until he was out of sight and then he thought, _'Damn, my party's at 6:30 and it's 3:00. What am I gonna do for 3 and a half hours?'_

Ty pulled out his phone and called his friend, Derick to see if he wanted to meet up and hang out. He hesitantly agreed to meet up in the park. As Ty waited, he thought about his relationship with Derick. Derick was one of his best friends from 1st grade to 6th grade. Then he started trying to impress friends who bully him and talk shit about him and start horrible rumors about him behind his back.

But what really drift them away was when Ty announced his relationship with Deuce to the whole school. Everyone was cool about it excepted Derick. He make homophobia comments about it and called Ty and Deuce "faggots" or "queers".

Ty's thought were interrupted by a voice that said, "What the hell you want, faggot?"

He sighed "Well, hello to you too, Derick"

"Just tell me what the hell you call me for. I don't have time hanging around queers when my best friends are waiting for me."

"You mean the best friends that told the whole school that your dick is so little, you have to use a dildo to fuck a girl, or the best friends that jumped you in an alley and broke your arm?"

"WHAT do you want?" He exclaimed, completely ignoring what Ty just said.

"I just wanna hang out."

"Hell No! I don't hang with queers." he snapped before walking off, leaving Ty by himself. Ty looked at his watch.

"Well, that argument killed a good hour and a half."

Ty decided to go home, walking down the not-as-crowded-as-usually street. He walked up to his apartment building to find Deuce selling Miley Cyrus tickets to two girls. The young man grinned evilly as he slowly stalked behind him. When the two girls left, right when he was about to pounced, Deuce quickly turned around and grabbed him.

"How..." he started to ask but Deuce kissed him before he could finish.

He felt his tongue licked his bottom lips, asking for entrances which he happily granted. Their tongue wrestled, trying to grant dominance over the other. The kiss lasted 30 seconds before they both pulled away for much needed air.

"How you knew I was behind you?", Ty asked, panting.

"Spidery senses", He deadpanned, causing Ty to laugh.

"Why are you here, anyway? Your party is until 6:30", Deuce asked.

"I'm bored!",he whined like a 5 year old.

"I'll hang out with you but you can't go to your apartment."

"But why...?", he whined again.

"Because they're setting up your party"

"Awww...okay.", Ty and Deuce hung out until the party. Well, not really "hung out". They had about 16 make-out sessions that led to groping and dry-humping, and just told each other how much that they love each other.

When they enter his apartment, there were blue and white decorations everywhere. They had a banner that says 'Happy Birthday, Ty! Hope you had a blast!' with a dynamite replacing the i. There were blue and white food, blue punch, and they got a huge cake that was blue and white and the writing on it says 'Happy 15th B-Day!"

"Dang! That cake is bigger than CeCe and Manny put together!" Ty exclaimed, causing everyone except CeCe and Manny laugh.

"Not funny, man! Don't hate on little people!", Manny exclaimed, getting a high-five from CeCe .

"Anyway, guys. The places looks awesome. I bet Miles did it."

"What? Is it because I'm gay? You think gays loves to decorate?"

"Duh. And by that answer, you did do it."

"Shut up." she deadpanned, causing everyone to chuckle.

They had a good time. They partied, made music with Miles' portable DJ table, had a dance-off, and played the new _Marvel VS Capcom 3_ video game Manny got him. At eleven, Tonya Blue sent the kids to bed. Miles and CeCe had to leave because they were babysitting. Manny and Rocky wasn't planning on going to bed, but they had to be quiet. They played true or dare in Rocky's room for a while before they got bored, then Rocky started surfing the internet on her laptop. Manny laid in her bed, listening to her Ipod before she slowly drifted to sleep.

Meanwhile in Ty's room, Ty and Deuce had a different idea of fun.

Deuce kissed Ty with lust in his eyes and love in his heart. Ty smirked and licked his bottom lip, asking no, begging for entrance. Deuce granted it and their tongues battled for dominance. Ty easily won and he explored the younger boy's mouth. He moaned loudly and wrapping his arm around his light-skinned lover's neck. Ty smirked and broke the kiss, causing him to pout.

"You don't want to wake Manny and Rocky up, now do you?" he asked in his husky, sexy voice, causing Deuce's dick to grow, pressing onto his stomach. Ty smirked and started rubbing the rising bulge in Deuce's pant.

"AH!" Deuce whimpered as he pressed himself more into Ty's hand.

"Yea, baby. You like that, don't you? You like me rubbing your dick?"

"Yes. Oh god, yes.", he replied breathlessly.

Ty smirked and stopped to put his shirt off. Deuce blushed at the familiar sight and ran his finger over his firm ads, causing Ty to shiver.

"God, Ty. You're so sexy." he whispered, kissing his boyfriend on the neck. Then, all of a sudden, Deuce pushed him away. Ty gave him a look of mix shock and hurt but that look soon changed when he started striping out his clothes, starting with his jacket and ended with his underwear. Ty drooled over Deuce's beautiful 7 inches dick.

Deuce started stroke his own dick up and down. "Ty, I need you inside me. Please, baby." he moaned as he began to rub his nipples. Ty felt his own 8 inches dick throb and he blushed at the sight.

He began to remove his pants and boxers. "Don't except me to be gentle.", he said as he removed his boxers.

He laid on the bed and replied, "I don't want you to be. I want you to be make me yours if you can do that."

Ty smirked at that comment before he pounced on top of him. He kissed him forcefully, sucking on the Latino boy's tongue. He moaned and Ty grinded their erections against each other. Deuces broke the kiss to gasp loudly and Ty moaned.

Rocky had heard the gasp/moan as she raised her head from the laptop screen. _'What the hell was that?'_she thought as she listened for it again. She looked to make sure Manny was still asleep before she shrugged and focused her attention back to her laptop.

Ty traveled down his tone body, from his neck to his nipples before stopping at his dick. He glazed at it before giving it a single lick. Deuce moaned and grabbed Ty's hair gently. Ty wrapped his lips around the head, and in one stroke, took Deuce's dick completely in his mouth.

"FUCK, TY!" he cried out when he felt Ty's throat muscles squeezed him.

Rocky quietly turned off her laptop and stuck out her room into the hallway, wondering why Deuce was so loud at 12 AM. Her mind can't even process what she saw though the crack of his door. Her eyes were unable to tear away from her brother and best friend.

When he realized he was about to cum, he announced it.

"Oh God, Ty! I'm gonna cum!",he moaned, arching his back.

"Then come on. Cum for me, baby. Cum in my hand.", Ty cooed, pumping the younger boy's dick up and down.

As if his body was waiting that, Deuce enter a blissful state that made him seeing stars. He released strings and strings of thick, creamy, white cum in Ty's hand.

Rocky gulped quietly as she watched in shock and arousal her brother licked the cum off his hand seductively.

"Get on all fours,now" He ordered, reaching into his drawer and pulled out some lube. Deuce did as he was told while Ty began lubing up his dick. He lined up with his ass and was fully in Deuce in one thrust, striking his prostate dead-on.

Rocky licked her lips as she felt herself getting wet when Deuce cried, "OH GOD, TY! DO IT AGAIN!"

"Yea, baby! You like that?" He grunted as he thrust hard and fast into the young Latino.

"YES, TY! I LOVE IT! HARDER!" he moaned.

"You want me to go harder? Well, beg for it!"

"PLEASE TY! PLEASE! I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME WITH YOUR BIG DICK!"

Ty thrust harder and faster until he was thrust with the force of a charging bull.

"Damn, baby, you're so tight!" He continued thrusting.

"YES! YES! IT FEELS SO GOOD!"

"I bet it does! Come on, baby boy, say my name!", he started stroking Deuce's dick in time with his thrust.

"TY! TY! OH GOD TY!"

"Who you belong to?"

"YOU, TY! AH! I BELONG TO YOU! OH!" he felt he was gonna explode.

"OH MY GOD! I'M GONNA CUM!"

"Oh! Cum with me, Deuces!"

They both came at the same time with Deuce cumming on Ty's bed and Ty filling Deuce with his cum. Ty pulled out of him and rolled onto the bed.

Deuce cuddled up to him and whispered, "That was amazing."

"I know.", Ty replied sleepily.

"I love you, Ty"

"I love you, too" He kissed him on the forehead before they both fell asleep. I bet you forgot Rocky was standing outside the door, watching them.

Poor Rocky stood, shocked and extremely turned on from what she just witnessed. Her juices ran down her leg and her heart was thumping in her ears. _'Damn, they got me all wet now'_, she thought as she walked back to her room. Then she remember a very important thing. Manny was in her room. Her super hot girlfriend was asleep in her room.

She grinned evilly as she thought, _'Manny... That ass is mine!'_ She strolled back to her room, thinking on how she was gonna fuck Manny senseless.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I read way too SilverDragonRanger09 fanfictions... but I don't care! I love that dude! Anyway, there you go! Please review! Give me compliments, flames, or constructive criticism! I want to get better! **

**PS: There might be a second chapter to this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the Ocs! If I did own Shake It Up, I would totally be make out with Zendaya or Roshon right now!**


	2. The Morning After

**A/N: Chapter two of _Shake Up His World. _I KNOW it haven't updated in like forever and I know you wanted a hot sex scene between Rocky and her OC girlfriend but change of plans. You don't get that. You're just stuck with the story so deal with it. ;-)**

**I KNOW I got to stop changing my username but this one is awesome so don't hate and love me anyway.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy the new and improve chapter.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't own any songs, any movies, any shows, any plays, and/or any real celebrities and people that may appear in this story. I'm just borrowing them for this story. I don't get any profit from this. However, I do own any original characters that may appear in the story such as Manny and Miles.**_

* * *

><p><em><em>_~Next morning~_

Chicago is always beautiful in the morning. The sun lighting over the horizon gave the city that glittering, stunning look that every photographer would kill for that shot.

Deuce loved it. He loves waking up in the early morning, right when the sun was rising, and watched Chicago at it's prime. He loved looking outside the window and absorbed the sight before it becomes taken by the people who inhabit the city. This morning was no different.

"Mmmmm... Deucey? You awake?" Ty opened his eyes to see Deuce sitting up staring out his window, his arms resting on his knees. Deuce turned his head and smiled the smile that made Ty's heart stop.

"Good morning, baby. I was just looking out the window and thinking." He leaned down to kiss his boyfriend but Ty put his hand up to stop him. Ty then got up from the bed and raced to the bathroom, leaving Deuce back to his thoughts and his sun rise.

The view is beautiful. The way the sun light over the tall skyscrapers gave the setting more detail and making it more elegant. This was the perfect time for Deuce's thinking. The things he thought about was no mind things. He thought about school, family, friends, and more importantly his loving boyfriend Ty. He loved Ty more than he loved himself. He was the perfect guy to him. He's funny, sweet, nice, kind, smart and cool. And it's also a bonus that he's extremely attractive.

"Deucey..." Ty purred as he crept back into the bed and kissed Deuce on the mouth.

"Mmmmm... minty fresh!" Deuce purred back when they pulled apart.

"What you thinking about?" he asked, wrapping his arm around his man.

"You."

"Good thoughts, I hope." He said, kissing on his neck.

Deuce, all of the sudden, pushed Ty onto the bed and straddled him. "Yeah, _very _good thoughts." he purred again. Ty felt the blood travel to his 'special area'.

"Someone's horny." Deuce purred again, feeling Ty's boner pressing against his cheeks.

"There's a sexy Latino with a tight ass and a thick cock. Can you blame me?"

Deuce chuckled as he position himself over his now fully erect penis.

"Wait. Turn around." Ty suddenly said.

"What?"

"Turn around. I want to see that pretty hole before I pound it." Deuce did as he was told. He turned around and position them in the 69, his butt almost hanging over Ty's face.

"Nice. Very nice." Ty cooed, rubbing and groping his firm butt cheeks before gripping them firmly and spreading them apart, coming face to face with his desire.

"Well, good morning to you too." He joked lightly as Deuce's tight ring of muscle seem to wink at him. Then he groaned as he felt Deuce engulfed him in his mouth, sucking him fiercely.

Ty wet his tongue, then flicked his tongue across his anus, getting a muffled squeal as a sign of approval. He smirked and repeated his actions over and over as Deuce squirm and gasp with Ty's dick fully in his mouth.

"Oh god TY!" That cry was muffled.

Ty smirked and stiffen his tongue before he penetrated the tight ring. This action made Deuce gasp in surprise and release Ty from his mouth.

"Uh! AH! AH! AHH!" He cried as he was overcome with pleasure. Ty only moaned as he continued with his tongue fuck.

"OH TY! Please stop! I need you inside me please! I NEED YOU TO COME INSIDE ME! Please Daddy!" Deuce begged and was caught off guard when he found himself bend over in doggy position with a hard-rock Ty behind him. Ty grasp his thick cock and began rubbing it against Deuce's hole, torturing him with what he most desired.

"Please, Ty! I need it! Oh please!"

He smirked, "Say 'Daddy I want you to punish me with your big dick' and say it nice and clear so everyone can hear you." He gave Deuce a nice, hard slap on the ass to show he meant business.

"OH! DADDY I WANT YOU TO PUNISH ME WITH YOUR BIG DICK! I'VE BEEN A BAD BOY AND NEEDS A GOOD PUNISHMENT SO PLEASE FUCK ME DADDY!"

Ty shuddered at the lust and desperation in his voice and prowled himself deep inside of Deuce, groaning at the hot, tight muscles of Deuce's ass squeezing him, sending hot waves of pleasure though his body. He started thrusting fast and hard, wanting to reach his peak and bring Deuce to his, as well.

"UH! UH! TY, YES! FUCK ME BABY!"

"You like it, baby? You like me turning this ass out?"

"YES! YES!"

"God, you're a nasty little slut, aren't you?" Ty panted, feeling his end near, and by the way Deuce was crying out and his muscles clenching around him, he could tell he was close too.

"Yes... gimme that ass, baby! Give it to daddy!" Ty sighed, closing his eyes, grabbing his boyfriend's hips and picking up his pace, getting prepared for his finale.

"FUCK! FUCK! TY!... I'M!... COMINNNNG!" And with that, Deuce shot his load on the bed under him.

"FUCK!" Ty pulled his dick out so he could shot his cum on Deuce's lower back and ass, while the waves of pleasure over took him. Pumping his member up and down with his fist, he rode out the last waves of his orgasm and then collapses on the bed beside Deuce, who was exhausted.

Ty smiled and kissed his cheek. "Do you love me?" he asked, stroking the Latino's hair lazily.

"With all my heart."

"I love you too."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "SHUT THE HELL UP! PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP IN!", it was the voice of their other over-night guest.

They looked at each other and chuckled when they heard her stomping all the way back to Rocky's room.

"Someone's grumpy."

"Maybe because she didn't get any last night. You know, lack of sex is bad for Manny's health." They both giggled before they just lay there in peaceful silence, enjoying each other's company. After about a few moments, Ty broke the silence.

"Let's get cleaned up."

"Okay, and Ty?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too baby."

* * *

><p><strong>It's 2:16 so it's Christmas Eve so Merry Christmas Eve, everyone! :-D So about the story, love it? Hate it? Thinks it needs some work? Let me know. Reviews are appreciated.<strong>

**Alright, that's it for me for now. Please review, thanks for reading, peace out, have a nice evening, have a Merry Christmas, and a Happy Holidays. :-)**


	3. Just Sex

**A/N: No plot. Just mindless sex. Enjoy.**

**Let's get it. 3... 2... 1... LEGGO! **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't own any songs, any movies, any lyrics, any characters, the show Shake It Up and/or any real celebrities that may appear in this story. I'm just borrowing them for this story. I don't get any profit from this story. However, I do own any original characters that may appear in the story such as Manny.**_

**_Content Warning: This story features a romantic relationship between two female characters and two male characters. It also contains very graphic, detailed sexual situations and strong language. Now if these subjects offends you, please do not read this story._**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>"Tyyy, we can't do this here..." Deuce moaned as Ty sucked on that sensitive spot on his neck while Ty's hand stroked his hard member up and down, pre cum dripping from the tip.

"Why can't we?" Ty asked, sucking hard on the spot, causing Deuce to cry out and jerked his hips forward into his hand.

"Uhh! Because your parents and Rocky is in the next room."

"Fuck them." Ty whispered in his ear, stroking him harder. "I want them to hear." He kiss Deuce's cheek before dropping to his knee and taking his boyfriend in his mouth.

"OH GOD TY!" Deuce cried as he begin bobbing his head up and down, sending waves of white hot pleasure through his body. Ty took all his 7 inches in his mouth, sucking deeply before licking his way back up and placed a kiss on the tip. Ty raised from his knees to face Deuce, who's face was flushed and had bits of sweat on his brow. Ty kissed him roughly, nipping at his bottom lip and sucking on his tongue, earning moans and mewls from Deuce.

"Deuce..." Ty said as he pulled away, panting.

"Yeah?" Deuce replied, also panting.

"I want you to fuck me."

"What?"

"I want you to fuck me."

"O-okay." Deuce was shocked. He was always the one on the bottom, always being fucked by Ty. This was the first time where he was on top. Ty striped all his clothes off, fully naked, his large, thick, 10-inches penis hanging proudly between his legs. Ty laid down on his back, his arms crossed behind his head, waiting for Deuce to make a move.

Deuce was still in shock as he pulled the lube from Ty's drawer and sat it close to him. He was drooling over Ty's erect, brown nipples, firm abs, tone legs, and the large, light-skinned cock. Ty was a gorgeous, delicious man. He didn't know where to start on him.

Deuce was brought back from his thoughts as he heard Ty's soft moans and groans filled the room. He looked on as Ty stroke himself in a slow, steady pace. His soft brown eyes sending off a 'Fuck me' signal to Deuce.

Deuce smirked as he realized that HE was in control today.

He dropped to his knees and pushing down Ty's legs up to his chest so he can see his tight love hole. Deuce stuck his tongue out and circled the asshole, causing Ty to shiver and whimper a little. He continued to tease the hole before forcing his tongue deep inside Ty.

"Ohhh shit!" Ty cried. Deuce took over Ty's stroking, jerking himself, whimpers and moans forcing their way through Ty's lips.

"Oh fuck Deuce! Shit, don't stop! Ohhhh don't stop!" Deuce replaced his tongue with two lubed fingers, thrusting them in a steady pace.

"Fuck me, Deuce! Ughhh!" Deuce stood up, still fingering his ass, and lean over him, his lips right next to his ear.

"You like that, baby? You like me fingering this ass?"

"AHHHH GOD YES! OH FUCKKK DEUCE!" Ty arched his back, feeling an orgasm approaching. Deuce pulled his fingers out of him, causing him to pout.

"You... fucking bastard..." Ty panted.

"Oh I got something better for you baby. Don't worry." Deuce grinned, striping off his clothes and lubing up his cock. He spread Ty's legs, getting a nice view of the hole, and thrusting himself fully inside the older man, a loud "DEUCE!" ripped through his lips. Deuce started a fast and steady rhythm, forcing his penis in and out of the tight hole, Ty's cries of pleasure bouncing off the walls of the room.

"FUCK! OH FUCK ME HARDER! YESS DEUCE YES!"

"Oh shit! Damn baby, you like getting taking it in the ass like a little whore, don't ya?"

"YES! YES! YES! OHHHH!"

"Shit Ty... you're so fucking tight! You like this dick in your tight little slutty ass, don't ya?"

"YES! FUCK MY SLUTTY LITTLE ASS DEUCE! AGH! FUCK ME HARDER!" Deuce spread his legs apart and pushed them upward towards his chest, striking his prostate head on repeatedly.

"OHHHH DADDY PLEASE! MAKE ME CUM DADDY! PLEASE MAKE ME CUM!"

"Oh so I'm your daddy now huh?" Deuce grabbed Ty's leaking dick in time with his thrusts. "Tell Daddy what you want Ty!"

"I WANT TO CUM! MAKE ME CUM~!" Deuce prowled deep inside Ty, watching his body buck up and down from the force of his fucking. He lean down and took an erect nipple in his mouth, causing more screams of approval and Ty wrapping his arms around his head.

"GONNA CUM! OHHHHH~! OHHHH GONNA CUM!"

"Cum for me baby!" Ty came with a scream, his ribbons of thick cum covered his and Deuce's stomach. The death grip Ty's ass had on him caused him to cum also, filling Ty up with cum. He collapse on top of Ty, still deep inside him. Ty wrapped his arms around his sweaty body and let out a deep breath.

"Damn, Deuce... Didn't know you had it in ya." Ty chuckled. He noticed the light breathing and realized Deuce had fell asleep. He smiled and kissed the top of his head.

"I love you Deuce. Always had and always will." He said before closing his eyes, enjoying his moment.

* * *

><p>"What the fuck are you doing?"<p>

"AHHH! Nothing!" Rocky jumped up from the crouching position of her spying place. She just got caught spying on her brother and his boyfriend having sex.

Manny looked at Rocky's blushing face, sweaty palms, and the dark, wet spot in her tights and smirked mischievously. "Rocky, what were you doing?"

"I-I was testing the air vents to see if they were working. W-works fine!"

"So the wet spot in those tights were from the vents?" Rocky blushed and grabbed her girlfriend's hand, practically dragging her to her bedroom.

"You're fucking me RIGHT NOW!"

"Yes ma'am!" Manny replied as the door shut behind her, sealing her fate.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Rocky is such a pervert. So what you think? Love it, Hate it, needs work on it? Let me know.**

**You know how I do. Please review, thanks for reading, peace out and have a nice evening. :-)**


End file.
